Information stored on a database or server may need to be accessible in multiple formats. For example, users in one country may prefer the content to be displayed in their native language, while other users may prefer the content to be displayed in a different language. The conversion of information into the appropriate format is typically performed by the server prior to being delivered to a user's computer. Each time a user updates information on a webpage, the server may need to perform internationalization and localization in order to appropriately display the content.
However, as the number of internet users and the complexity of information transmitted across the interact continue to increase, the processing demands on servers increases as well. Increased processing demand results in higher costs to businesses and slower interaction for the user. Thus, a need exists for a method which performs internationalization and localization at a lower processing cost to a server.